Une vie de rêve
by Stetiphany
Summary: UA. Haley va prendre une décision qui va bouleverser sa vie...


Disclamers: Les personnages de One tree Hill appartiennent à Mark Schwahn.

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un petit délire que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment maintenant. Mai sj'ai mis du temps à apprivoiser le site, d'ailleurs je ne pense pas avoir fini lol!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Haley James, j'ai 21 ans et je vis une vie de rêve…Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi…Non je ne suis pas célèbre, je ne suis pas une riche héritière, et je n'ai pas de don extraordinaire digne d'une super héroïne. Toujours pas d'idée ? Okay alors je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

A l'âge de 18 ans, avec mon bac en poche, j'ai décidé de m'accorder une petite pose niveau scolaire. J'ai toujours travaillé dure, eut d'excellente note tout au long de mon apprentissage. Alors après la fin du secondaire, j'ai ressenti le besoin de voir d'autres horizons, de profiter un peu, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'aillais faire mais je savais que l'année qui allait s'écouler serait une année inoubliable.

J'avais raison de croire à ma bonne étoile car on m'a fait une proposition que je n'ai pas voulu, même pu refuser. Mon oncle est un ancien sportif, et une fois à la retraite, il a eu l'idée de transformer un hôtel en centre de convalescence pour sportif. Il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas garder un pied dans ce milieu, c'est toute sa vie. Et voilà qu'il me proposait de m'engager comme hôtesse dans son centre (vous savez : accueillir les clients, m'occuper des plannings…). Adam, c'est son nom, m'a dit que ça me donnerait une expérience professionnelle et que pendant mon temps libre je pourrais profiter des musées, des parcs, bref faire ce que je voulais. Et ça me dépayserai de là ou je vivais actuellement.

J'ai grandi à Détroit, et ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'adore cette ville, c'est mes racines, j'ai tant de souvenirs et de bons moments là bas ! Mais là, j'avais l'occasion de saisir un ticket pour la californie. Même si je n'y étais jamais allé, je pensais ne pas me tromper en disant que l'atmosphère, le mode de vie ne seraient pas les mêmes qu'ici. J'ai donc décidé d'accepter mais avant de faire mes valises, il me fallait en parler avec mes parents.

Comme à leur habitude, ma mère fut un peu réticente mais accepta, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais camper au fin fond de la jungle, je partais juste sur la cote ouest et pour y travailler.

J'ai donc pris l'avion, la tête remplie de question. J'étais à la fois anxieuse et impatiente. Je le vivais comme une aventure. Loin d'être comparable à celle d'Indiana Jones ou autre aventurier de notre panel cinématographique, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'était mon aventure et je comptais bien la vivre à fond.

Une fois sur place, je ne pu que constater qu'Adam avait vu les choses en grand, plusieurs salle de sport, piscines, sauna, salle de repos, salle de jeu…tout était prévu pour que les clients profite de leur séjour comme il se le doit. Il m'expliqua le fonctionnement du « centre » (moi je vois plus ça comme un hôtel très spécial), me fit faire la connaissance du reste de l'équipe, me présenta à certain de ses client dont certain était également des amis, plus ou moins jeunes d'ailleurs. Certains avaient mon âge où étaient mes aînés de pas grand-chose. Je découvrais un monde dont je n'avais aucune idée mais je savais que j'avais ma place. C'est bizarre, c'est comme un sentiment de déjà vu, c'est la première fois que je me trouvais en ces lieux et pourtant je me sentais déjà comme chez moi.

Avec le temps, j'ai pris mes marques, me suis fait des amies dont Peyton, la fille d'un ami d'Adam. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai perdu contact avec ma meilleure amie qui elle était toujours à Détroit où elle s'était plongée dans des études de droit. Brooke Davis…On dit que les opposés s'attirent, c'est valable aussi en amitié. En fait nous sommes très complémentaires, moi plutôt timide, elle extravertie. On s'envoyait des mails régulièrement. C'est par sa vision des choses que je me suis rendu compte que je vivais vraiment quelque chose d'hors du commun. Je vivais, habitais sous le même toit de plusieurs célébrités, des joueurs de foot, de tennis, des acteurs venu faire un programme de remise en forme pour un film en prévision… Je côtoyais des hommes sur qui devait fantasmer des centaines de femmes. Je mettais même lié d'amitié avec quelques uns. Surtout un, avec qui le contact était passé tout de suite. Lucas Roe, valeur montante du basket-ball. Il suit un entraînement de musculation en vu des prochains championnat universitaire. Ce n'est pas le seul avec qui je m'entends bien, il y a aussi Mathias footballeur professionnel, Milo, petit nouveau sur nos écrans de cinéma et, Joshua pilote de formule 3.

Mesdemoiselles je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'était que des amis. Et dans ma tête tout était clair, ce n'était que des amis et ça le resterait. M'impliquer dans une telle relation serait trop compliqué et trop risqué. Leur amitié me suffisait, je me sentais bien comme ça. On passait d'excellent moment tous ensemble. Tout était parfait, j'avais un travail passionnant, des amis géniaux, je pensais que rien ne pourrait venir perturber tout ça. Et là, je me trompais...Après tout, c'est bien connu son pire ennemi c'est avant tout soit même et ça je le découvrais à mon dépens sans que personne ne m'eu préparer à ce qui allait m'arriver….

Je suis tomber amoureuse…Fabuleux aller vous me dire, l'amour n'est elle pas la plus belle chose que l'on puisse vivre…Et bien, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment vu les chose comme ça au départ.

Je vais vous raconter depuis le début, vous allez comprendre.

Un jour, Adam m'a annoncé qu'un nouveau « pensionnaire » aller arriver. Je devais donc lui préparer une chambre et prévoir un emploi du temps pour qu'il puisse avoir accès au différents services proposés. Comme d'habitude, maintenant j'étais rodé, j'avais donc tout prévu pour son arrivé et pour son séjour. Tout prévu sauf peut être une chose…qu'il serait aussi craquant. A la première minute, à son premier sourire, j'ai senti qu'une barrière en moi était entrain de s'ouvrir. Et ça je le devait à Nathan Scott. Toutes les règles que je m'étais imposé étaient entrain de vaciller. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'a moi-même, ou plutôt à mon cœur. Et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Etant globalement de la même génération que Lucas et les autres, ils s'entendirent à merveille. On a donc passé beaucoup de temps en présence l'un de l'autre. J'avoue volontiers que plus le temps passé et plus il me plaisait. Me battre contre juste une attirance physique, j'aurai pu mais là ça allait bien au-delà. On a appris à se connaître et je pensais vraiment que quelque chose de particulier nous lié, que peut être ça nous mènerait au-delà de l'amitié. Un soir on s'est retrouver tous les deux autour du billard, premier moment en tête à tête depuis son arrivée et nous avons discuté de notre vie, de nos envies, de nos valeurs…de tout. Il m'interrogea sur ma relation avec Lucas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était fréquent, les gens pensaient souvent que Lucas et moi formions un couple. Je lui répondis donc ce que je répondais à tout le monde, Lucas est comme un grand frère avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou plutôt comment notre amitié en est arrivé là, mais entre nous deux c'est vraiment de la fraternité. De plus, j'aurai parié que Lucas était beaucoup plus intéressé par Peyton. Affaire à suivre. Je me souviens encore de ce petit sourire en coin et de ces yeux rieurs ce soir là, Nathan semblait étonné, soulagé et gêné d'avoir gaffé.

Cette soirée nous avait vraiment rapproché et j'étais prête à enfreindre la première de mes règles. Je pensais que tout était réuni pour que je sois heureuse avec lui. Mais encore une fois j'avais tort…

Alors que j'étais entrain de finir mes dernières heures de service avant de rejoindre les autres, on m'averti à l'interphone, que quelqu'un venait rendre visite à monsieur Scott. J'autorisai donc le gardien à laisser le véhicule pénétrait dans la propriété. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme franchit le hall d'entrée, elle était grande, rousse, plutôt belle. A sa façon de me regarder, j'ai tout de suite senti que je ne l'aimerais pas. Vous savez, elle me regardait avec cette air de suffisance, de supériorité. Après m'avoir dévisagé des pieds à la tête, elle se décida enfin à se présenter : Melle Rachel Gattina, fiancée de Monsieur Scott…Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles…J'avais envie de l'étrangler de suite. Je dus prendre énormément sur moi pour rester calme, ne pas laisser passer mes émotions et rester professionnelle. J'appela Nathan sur sa ligne, le prévint de sa visite et laissa quelqu'un d'autre se charger d'accompagner mademoiselle Gattina aux appartements de Nathan.

Sincèrement j'étais sous le choc, on se côtoyait depuis des mois, on avait parlé de nos vie et lui avait omis de mentionner qu'il était fiancé…Je me sentais déçue, en colère, trahie. J'avais confiance en lui, je m'étais laissé prendre au piège des sentiments et aujourd'hui j'en payer le prix. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. J'avais envie d'hurler, de frapper dans quelque chose pour soulager ma peine. Je pris donc le chemin de la salle de sport, vérifia qu'elle était déserte, enfila des gants et frappa dans le putching-ball aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je ne sais pas si ce fut un bien ou un mal mais Peyton me surpris dans mon excès de rage. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait vu clair en moi à propos de Nathan, et dans ces bras, je laissais coula mes larmes, sans retenue. Elle me fit asseoir sur le banc à abdos et on commença à discuter. Elle m'avoua qu'elle voyait Lucas en cachette, ils ne voulaient pas trop ébruiter leur histoire, ils prenaient leur temps. Je fus ravie de l'apprendre, je les imaginais très bien ensemble. Je me sentis coupable aussi. Ces derniers temps j'avais passé tellement de temps avec Nathan que Lucas n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de m'en parler. J'eu l'impression d'avoir été égoïste et de l'avoir délaissé. Pour quel résultat…Comme si Peyton avait compris le fil de mes pensées, elle me sourit, me dit que je lui manquait à lui aussi et qu'elle était sure que Lucas serait ravi de me voir ce soir. Joshua avait invité toute la bande dans son appartement pour une petite soirée entre amis. Ca nous permettrait à Lucas et à moi de nous retrouver, de passer une soirée ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Je ne sut quoi lui répondre alors je la regardai droit dans les yeux en essayant d'y mettre toute la gratitude que j'avais pour elle.

Me voilà donc devant la porte de Joshua hésitant à frapper. C'est dans cet état que Lucas me trouva. Il me pris dans ses bras et me chuchota un « je serais là » à l'oreille. On se sourit, et je me décidai enfin à toquer. C'est Peyton qui vint nous ouvrir, nous étions les derniers arrivés. Je vis tout de suite à la tête de cette dernière et à sa façon de se mordiller le coin de lèvre que quelque chose clochait. C'est alors que je l'entendis…Un rire que j'entendais pour la première fois, il ne m'étais donc pas difficile de deviner qui en était la propriétaire…Rachel…Peyton me regarda et articula un « Courage » silencieux. Je me colla un sourire sur le visage et avança à pas décidé vers les autres.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais envie de me pendre. J'étais lasse d'entendre Rachel parlé d'elle. Les moi je par ci, moi je par là, s'en était plus que je ne pouvais supporter ce soir là. Trop d'émotion en une seule journée. Je prétexta un mal de crâne et me faufila vers la sortie. J'avoue pas très original l'excuse mais c'était la seule qui me soit venu à l'esprit et de toute façon personne ne parut s'apercevoir que je mentais sauf peut être Nathan qui me suivit des yeux pendant que je m'échappais.

. Deux étages plus haut, je refermais la porte de mon appartement, et laissais échapper quelques sanglots. C'est alors qu'on frappa à ma porte. Derrière ce trouvait Lucas qui lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment trouvé la compagnie de Rachel à son goût. On discuta un moment, rattrapant le temps perdu. On finit par regarder un dvd, il me laissa mettre Armagedon (pourquoi ce film ? Ben Affleck pour se consoler c'est pas trop mal je trouve, vous êtes pas d'accord). Même si j'avoue m'être endormie devant. (Désolé)

Au réveil, j'étais seule, allongée sur le canapé, ma couette sur moi (ce Lucas, un amour). Je n'avais pas envie d'être confronté à ma rivale, mais mon estomac me fit comprendre qu'il allait falloir que je me surpasse, lui entendait bien avoir son petit déjeuner. Je descendis donc dans la salle à manger, je m'assis avec Lucas. Tout le monde étais là sauf deux personnes…Lucas m'appris que Nathan étais parti raccompagner Rachel à l'aéroport. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Le lendemain la vie avait repris son cours, nous étions tous dans la salle de jeu, je regardais les garçons jouer aux baby-foot, c'est alors que je m'aperçu que Nathan n'était pas venu nous rejoindre. Et qu'en fait depuis la soirée chez Joshua, on ne l'avait pas revu. Je sais les absents ont toujours tort mais je décida tout de même d'aller le chercher. Il fut étonner de me voir, mais je trouvai qu'il n'était pas très en forme. Ce n'était pas le Nathan que je connaissais. Il reparti s'asseoir sur son canapé, je le suivis sans un mot. Nous restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire, attendant que l'autre commence. C'est lui qui rompit le silence en premier. Il m'avoua qu'il avait rompu avec Rachel, que pour tout dire, ça faisait quelques temps que leurs rapports n'étaient plus au beau fixe. Suis-je un monstre si je me suis sentie plus légère à cet aveu ? Je le convainquis de venir finir la soirée avec nous, ça lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées.

L'espace de cette soirée, j'ai oublié tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment, je retrouvais mes amis, je retrouvais celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Portée par l'atmosphère de la soirée, je me suis retrouvais entrain d'embrasser Nathan. Ne me demandais pas comment s'il vous plait, je me le demande encore moi-même maintenant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup. Vous avez bien lu, j'ai fuit, je suis aller me réfugier chez moi, paniquée. Je n'avais pas laissé le temps à Nathan de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais agit comme une enfant prise en faute, il fallait que j'assume. Je m'apprêtais donc à redescendre lorsqu'en ouvrant ma porte je tombais nez à nez avec Nathan. Ce fut à mon tour ne pas avoir le temps de parler, qu'il posait ces lèvres sur les miennes. J'allais peut être enfin être heureuse, être aimée par celui que j'aimais.

On passa le reste de la semaine ensemble, il devait ensuite s'absenter quelque temps pour remplir des obligations. Notre complicité grandissait de jour en jour. Ce fut une semaine mémorable, Lucas et Peyton officialisèrent leur relation et Brooke m'envoya un mail pour m'annoncer sa venue, elle arrivait à la fin de la semaine. Ma meilleure amie ! On allait enfin se revoir ! J'étais sur un petit nuage. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir présenté Brooke et Nathan, lui serait déjà parti à son arrivée.

Brooke n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi pleine de vie, débordante d'imagination. Sa présence m'avait manqué. Je la présentai aux autres, et pour ne pas changer, elle eut beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, surtout Mathias. Notre footballeur cherchait clairement à séduire notre belle brune. Mais Brooke n'était plus un cœur à prendre, elle avait un petit ami depuis quelques temps et espérait vraiment que ça deviendrait sérieux entre eux. D'après tout ce qu'elle me raconta, Chase avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Même à distance, je voulais la protéger. Entre meilleures amies c'est normal. Je ne voulais pas être écarter de sa vie, comme je ne voulais pas l'écarter de la mienne. Sa visite me fit penser à Détroit…Je me sentis soudain nostalgique, et mon année sabbatique allez toucher à sa fin, il allait falloir que je prenne une décision. Normalement il était convenu qu'au bout d'un an je reparte sur les bancs de la fac, à Détroit certainement. Mais la donne avait changé, même si tout ça me manquait, j'avais ma vie ici maintenant. Je ne voulais pas choisir entre d'un coté mes parents et Brooke et de l'autre Nathan et les autres. Je ne pouvais partir du jour au lendemain laissant mon oncle après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Adam avait une grande place dans mon équilibre. Brooke ne me posa aucune question sur mon futur, elle savait que lorsque j'aurai pris une décision, elle serait la première au courant. Sacrée Brooke, je me demande ce que je serai devenue si un jour je ne l'avais pas rencontré sur mon chemin. Elle m'avait fait sortir de ma coquille, m'avais toujours encourager dans toute mes décisions. Elle était comme ma sœur, et je l'aimais vraiment comme telle.

Lorsque l'heure de son départ sonna, nous versâmes toutes les deux quelques larmes, grandes sentimentales que nous sommes. Nous tentions de retarder le moment fatidique le plus tard possible. Aucunes de nous deux n'aime les au revoirs. J'avais donc décidé de la raccompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport et de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que son avion décolle. Nous nous installâmes devant un café en attendant le moment pour elle d'embarquer. Connaissant son goût inconditionnel pour la vie des peoples, nous feuilletions les magasines, histoire qu'elle est de la lecture pour agrémenter son vol. C'est là que je l'ai vu, Nathan, sur la première d'un des quotidiens. Et il n'était pas seul, Rachel lui serait la taille. Et ce titre « THE love story : il y aurait du mariage dans l'air !» Au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau prenait conscience de ce que j'étais entrain de lire, je sentit quelque chose se brisait en moi. Pas encore…Je fis signe à Brooke que j'allais m'asseoir près de l'embarcadère le temps qu'elle règle ses achats. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me rejoignit, posa une main sur mon épaule, et me tendit un mouchoir. Elle aussi avait vu. Je cherchais le plus possible à refouler mes larmes mais c'était plus fort que moi. Pourtant je ne voulais pas que le séjour de Brooke se termine ainsi alors je séchais mes larmes et esquissa un petit sourire timide à mon amie. Je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle se sentait mal de partir en me laissant ainsi mais je comprenais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses vacances étaient terminées, il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Mais elle me fit promettre de l'appeler si j'en ressentais ne serais que le plus petit besoin, et ce à n'importe quelle heure. Une fois ma promesse faite, on se prit dans les bras une derrière fois et je la vis disparaître dans le couloir d'embarcation.

Quelques jours s'était écoulé, durant lesquels, j'eu Brooke au téléphone a plusieurs reprise. Ca me faisait du bien de lui en parlait, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux pour autant mais c'était bon de sentir que quelqu'un comprenait votre souffrance, en plus, elle avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Surtout que c'était quasiment la seule avec qui je parlais ces derniers jours. En effet, Lucas et Peyton étaient partis s'offrirent quelques jours en amoureux. Et bien que je sois très proche des autres, je ne me sentais pas la force de leur en parler. J'avais peur qu'ils ne me comprennent pas. Je me renfermais donc sur moi-même, après mes heures de travail, je rentrais directement chez moi. Je ne descendais quasiment plus prendre mes repas avec les autres, j'avais perdu l'appétit et pour le peu qu'il me restait, je me faisais servir des plateaux repas ou je descendais après que les autres eut fini. C'était comme un retour en arrière, je redevenais la Haley solitaire que j'étais avant de rencontrer Brooke. Ca me faisait encore plus mal, car je n'aimais pas être cette personne. Je n'étais plus cette personne.

Puis un soir, Millo vint me rendre visite. Il savait tout, et était sincèrement désolé de ce que je devais ressentir. Mais il me mit en garde également, parfois les journaux écrivent des choses qui sont loin de la réalité. Une photo sans son contexte c'est comme une histoire sans fin. On peut tout imaginer et tout inventer, tout est laissé à l'appréciation de la personne. Il ne connaissait pas Nathan plus que ça, mais pour le peu qu'il connaissait de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et si dans l'hypothèse ou toute cette histoire était vraie, alors c'est que Nathan n'était pas digne que je lui ouvre mon cœur. Ce soir là, j'ai vu Milo sous un nouveau jour. Je l'avais toujours pris pour le rigolo de la bande, qui ne prend jamais vraiment les choses au sérieux. Pourtant lors de cette soirée, Milo fut l'oreille attentive dont j'avais tant besoin. Je me rendis compte que je l'avais mal jugée ou plutôt que je m'étais arrêté à l'image qu'il voulait bien donné de lui, car en fait, c'était un garçon sensible, emphatique, à l'écoute des autres.

Le lendemain matin, je me senti donc la force d'affronter les autres, je savais que désormais j'avais un allié. En entrant dans la pièce, j'aperçu Lucas et Peyton. Le simple fait de les voir me donna du baume cœur, je savais que la solitude était une histoire finie. Désormais je possédais de vrais amis. Je m'avançais dans la pièce pour les rejoindre lorsque je distinguai Nathan à leur table. Je changea donc brusquement de direction et partit m'asseoir avec Milo. Il m'interrogea du regard mais ne dit rien. Nathan avait vu la manœuvre et paraissait ne pas comprendre pourquoi je l'ignorais. Comme nous étions assez loin de sa table, Milo lança la conversation

« -** Hum, tu sais que je suis de ton coté, mais fuir l'affrontement ne vas pas t'aider Haley…**

**- Je sais, mais là tout de suite, je ne me sens pas la force. Et puis je ne suis pas sure que le faire devant tout le monde soit une bonne idée. De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. **

**- Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu veux réellement rester dans le doute ? Tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau, et ça je peux tout à fait le comprendre mais si tu ne lui parle pas, tu risque de le regretter, car tu te demanderas toujours si tu n'ai pas passé à coté de quelque chose. Ai confiance en toi Haley. **

**- Ok, je lui parlerais mais pas tout de suite d'accord. Et…merci Milo. »**

Et les jours se succédèrent durant lesquels une vraie partie de cache-cache s'était instauré. J'évitais soigneusement tous les endroits où je risquais de croiser Nathan. Pendant mes heures de travail, c'était facile, quand il s'agissait de lui apporter un message ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je demandais à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger. Quand il venait pour que l'on parle, je lui rétorquais que je n'avais pas le temps. Une fois mon travail fini, je rentrais dans ma chambre où je me faisais servir mon dîner. Je savais que c'était Milo qui avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à affronter le problème en face.

Un soir, Nathan m'attendais devant ma porte je n'eu donc pas d'autre choix que de lui parler :

« - **Bonsoir Nathan, est ce que je peut t'aider ?**

**- Si tu peux m'aider ? Haley, à quoi tu joues ? Depuis que je suis revenue, je ne te reconnais plus, tu m'évites tout le temps, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que tu serais heureuse que je revienne. **

**- Tout le monde est content que tu sois de retour parmi nous. **

**- Je ne te parle pas des autres mais de toi…**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et j'aimerais assez qu'on en reste là, j'ai déjà assez souffert. Tu m'as fait mal et je ne veux plus que ça recommence.**

**- Tu parles de quoi ? De cette histoire avec Rachel mais c'est du passé, je te l'ai déjà dit. **

**- Arrête de mentir, ça sert à rien. Je suis au courant. Laisse moi maintenant Nathan, s'il te plait…**

**- Tu ne veux pas me parler, très bien. Mais cette conversation est loin d'être fini Haley, crois moi. Que tu le veuille ou non, on en reparlera.**

**- Laisse moi !...S'il te plait laisse moi… »**

On resta quelques seconde à se toiser du regard, puis il fit demi tour et partit. Je n'étais pas prête pour une confrontation et après celle-ci je me sentais à nouveau perdu. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais penser, ce que je devais faire…tout était confus.

Comme à chaque fois que je me sentais mal, je pris une longue douche, et m'emmitoufla dans mon peignoir. C'est donc dans cette état que j'accueilli Milo, Peyton et Lucas. Milo avait entendue une partie de la conversation et avait donc averti Lucas. Les trois compères avaient donc décidé de venir passer la soirée avec moi et ils n'étaient pas venu les mains vides, Lucas s'était chargé du pop corn, Milo du chocolat et Peyton des films. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes la soirée à boire du chocolat chaud, tout en s'empiffrant de pop corn devant la télé. Ce fut peut être l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Sentant que je n'étais pas en très grande forme, ces 3 la avaient répondu présent sans que j'aie eu le besoin de leur demander. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je sentis la force des liens qui nous unissait à présent. En plus de Brooke, je les avais eux.

Nous visionnâmes des vidéos une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Peyton et moi montrions des premiers signes de fatigue. Lucas partit avec elle, la raccompagna. Milo me proposa de rester, et bien que sa proposition fut tentante, je ne voulais pas abuser, je le renvoya donc dormir dans sa chambre.

Allongée dans mon lit, je fermis les yeux repensant au derniers mois qui venait de s'écoulait. Plus que deux mois et je devrais faire un choix. La tache s'avérait difficile. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, du moins pas ce soir. Je laissai donc Morphée venir me chercher.

Le lendemain matin, je fut réveillé par des petits coup frappaient à ma porte. Surprise, c'était Nathan. Je le fis entré.

« - **Haley, je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec Milo. Il m'a dit pourquoi tu m'en voulais. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, il l'a fait par amitié pour toi. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Maintenant que je sais toute l'histoire, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Rachel et moi, c'est fini, totalement fini. Tu as raison sur un point je suis encore amoureux.**

**- Mais…**

**- Haley tais toi, et laisse moi parler s'il te plait. La photo que tu as vue je peux l'expliquer. J'avais promis à Rachel de l'accompagner à une vente de charité, et j'ai tenu cette promesse mais ce n'était que de l'amitié. La seule avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est toi ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Je croyais que tu le savais et que avais assez confiance en moi pour ne pas en doutais. Je t'aime Haley, toi et personne d'autre. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre quoi que soit maintenant, je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses. Je serai absent toute la journée, pense y et peut être que ce soir tu verras les choses différemment. Mais s'il te plait, ne nous condamne pas si vite, pas comme ça, pas pour ça. Laisse parler ton cœur… »**

Comment vous auriez réagi vous ? Pour ma part je restais bouche bée, sous le coup de l'émotion. J'avais perdu l'usage de la parole et même l'usage de mes jambes. Le temps que je réagisse, il avait déjà quitter la pièce. J'étais sur le point de lui courir après lorsqu'une fois sur le palier, je me rendis compte que j'étais encore en nuisette. Je retourna à l'intérieur, enfila un jean et un pull en quatrième vitesse. Je descendit les marches quatre à quatre, bousculant Joshua au passage. Lorsque je franchis le hall c'était trop tard, la voiture de Nathan franchissait le portail.

Je restai quelques minutes à fixer les grilles derrière lesquelles Nathan avait disparu. Le discours de Nathan résonnait en boucle dans ma tête…Je réentendait chaque phrases, chaque mots. Il m'aimait…Depuis le début, Milo avait vu juste et si je ne m'étais pas borner à ne rien vouloir entendre, nous aurions pu avoir cette conversation bien plus tôt.

Je remonta dans ma chambre prendre ma douche, descendit prendre le petit déjeuner avec Lucas même si le nœud que faisait mon estomac m'empêcha d'avaler autre chose que mon café.

Je passais mon temps à regarder ma montre, les aiguilles me paraissaient ne pas avancer. J'errais dans le centre sans trop savoir quoi faire. C'était mon jour de congé et j'aurai préféré travailler, au moins ça m'aurait occupé l'esprit.

Après quelques brasses dans la piscine, je me plongeai dans un livre. A 20h, Nathan n'était toujours pas revenu et je commençai à perdre patience, de plus l'appétit n'était toujours pas là... Je décidai donc de sortir dans le parc, je prévins l'accueil de mon intention au cas où quelqu'un me chercherait. Je suivit le sentier, et laissait vagabonder mon esprit. Mes pas me menèrent au lac. Je m'asseyais sur le banc, j'adorais cette vue, surtout à cette heure ci de la journée. Pas un bruit ne venait déteindre avec le paysage qui s'offrait à mes yeux. On ne percevait que le son des chants d'oiseaux qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, le ciel se teintait de rouge, d'orange, de jaune. Cette vue était ma préférée. Je pouvais rester des heures à regarder ce spectacle. Le léger souffle du vent venait caresser mon visage et une sensation de bien être m'envahit. Pour la première fois de la journée, tout me paraissait clair, simple.

J'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, mais je ne me retournais pas. Je savais que c'était lui. Il vient s'asseoir à mes cotés mais ne dit rien. Alfred de Musset a dit un jour « La bouche garde le silence pour écouter parler le cœur ». Nos cœurs parlaient à notre place, il nous suffit d'un regard pour nous comprendre, pour savoir qu'aucun mot, qu'aucune parole n'était nécessaire. On ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il se rapprocha passa son bras autour de moi et je posa ma tête sur son épaule. A ce moment là tout me parut évident, je savais ce que j'avais trouvé ma place.

Cette histoire s'est déroulé il y maintenant trois ans, et je suis toujours amoureuse de lui comme au premier jour et j'aime à penser que lui aussi en tout cas il m'a prouver son amour à mainte reprise. Je ne suis pas reparti à détroit, je suis resté à Los Angeles. Détroit reste dans mon cœur, ma famille est là bas, j'y retourne aussi souvent que mon emploi du temps me le permet. Et oui, après cette année sabbatique, j'ai entamé une licence de droit, je compte me spécialiser dans le droit des affaires. Adam m'a proposé de nous associer une fois mon diplôme en poche. Je lui dois tellement que je ne lui dirai jamais assez merci !

Peyton et Lucas sont toujours ensemble, Lucas a obtenu son diplôme et vient d'être recruté par les Bobcats de Charlotte. Ils partent s'installer dans leur nouveau chez eux le mois prochain.

Brooke est parti s'installer à New York avec Chase. Je pense souvent à elle. On essaie de se voir le plus possible mais la distance est tout de même un obstacle. Cependant on s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais laisser notre amitié à l'abandon. Alors autant dire que nos factures de téléphones sont parfois assez salées. Mais les copines d'abord.

Nathan vient d'être recruté chez les Lakers, j'étais tellement pressé de vous raconter notre rencontre que je n'ai pas du vous dire que l'homme qui occupe mon cœur est aussi doué pour les déclarations qu'il l'est avec un ballon entre les mains.

Voilà, pourquoi je pense vivre une vie de rêve, à 24 je vis avec un joueur de la NBA, mes meilleurs amis font parfois la une de vos magasines, j'ai un emploi assuré à la fin de mes études et surtout je suis heureuse. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir un ange gardien. Je serai à jamais redevable à Adam, sans lui je n'aurai pas rencontré Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Milo et les autres. Ma meilleure amie est une fille vraiment géniale, ma petite Brooke a tout pour réussir.

Si je peux donc vous donner un conseil, c'est juste de suivre votre cœur. Si je n'avais pas écouté le mien, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui.

Bonne chance à tous et carpe diem…

FIN

* * *

**Voilou, j'espère vous avoir entrainé dans mon délire jusqu'a la fin, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en avez penser. Désolé si des fautes d'orthographe ont survécu.**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
